Birdwolf of the Pack
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: Fang and Iggy rape Max. She manages to escape, flys away, collapses right outside of the Hale house, where the Pack finds her. She receives the Bite from Stiles. The Flock finds her, but she's got a whole new family to look after her. Stiles is a Werewolf, and Iggy isn't blind. Stiles and Derek are BOTH Alphas of the Pack. Stiles and Max become Mates. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Escaping the Flock

Summary: The Flock beats Max, and then Fang and Iggy rape her. She manages to escape, flys away, collapses right outside of the Hale house, where the Pack finds her. They take her in, and she receives the Bite from Stiles. The Flock finds her, but she's got a whole new family to look after her. Stiles is a Werewolf, and Iggy isn't blind. Stiles and Derek are BOTH Alphas of the Pack. Stiles and Max start dating, therefore are Mates. Can they help heal Max, emotionally and physically? ?Derek, Stiles, Isaac, Max, Fang, and Iggy: 18?

**Birdwolf of the Pack**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, or Maximum Ride, sadly.**

Chapter One: Escaping the Flock

(night)

Max was sleeping in her room, when she heard her door burst open, causing her eyes to snap open. The rest of the Flock jumped on her, kicking and punching her. She screamed out, "Stop! What are you doing?!"

The Gasman yelled as he punched her in the stomach, "Shut up!"

Finally, Fang and Iggy stopped, and Fang smiled, saying, "Kids, you can leave, now. We want to talk to Max."

The three younger kids nodded, got up, and walked out. Fang and Iggy looked at Max, and she said, "What are you guys doing?"

Iggy smiled, and said as he pulled out some rope, "Just relax, Max. We want to have a little fun."

Fang held the screaming girl down, while Iggy bound her wrists tightly. Max squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out what she knew was getting ready to happen.

* * *

(hour later)

As the two boys walked out, leaving Max on her bed with her wrists still bound, Fang said to the weeping girl, "We'll back in a little while, Max."

As the door shut, Max sat up, wincing as she did so. As she looked at her clothes, now torn on the floor, she thought, _I have to get out of here._ She stood up on shaky legs, and carefully opened her window. She struggled to pick up a blanket from her bed, and climbed out the window. She painfully unfurled her wings, and flew away… from what just happened, her so-called family, from everything she had ever known.

* * *

(little while later)

Max landed in front of a big house in the woods, and she collapsed to the ground. Pulling her wings in, she slowly pulled the blanket over her body, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry, it was a short chapter. The next one will be longer. :)**


	2. Max is Taken In, Stiles Finds His Mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, or Maximum Ride, sadly.**

Chapter Two: The Pack Takes Max In, Stiles Finds His Mate

(morning, inside house)

The inhabitants of the house, a group of teenagers, were sitting in the living room. There were five boys, and one girl. Two of the boys were playing a card game, one of the boys and the girl were watching TV, and one boy was throwing a baseball up and down in the air. The other boy was reading a book. One of the boys playing the card game said, "Isaac, I think I just won, again."

The other boy moaned, and said, "Aww, no fair, Boyd!"

Without looking up, the boy reading a book said, "Enough, you two."

Isaac looked at him, and said, "But, Derek—!"

The boy, Derek, looked up, and said as his eyes flashed red, "I said, enough!"

One of the boys watching the TV, Derek's best friend Stiles, looked at them, and said, "I'd listen to him, if I were you. You remember what happened the last time you didn't listen?"

Isaac and Boyd nodded, and the boy throwing the ball up and down smirked. The girl, Erica, looked at him, and said, "What are you smirking for, Scott? Don't you remember the last time Derek got mad at you?"

The smirk fell off of his face, and it was her turn to smirk, saying, "I thought so."

He stuck his tongue out at her, and she said, "What are you, five?"

He rolled his eyes, and looked out the window. He saw something lying on the ground, and said, "Hey, you guys? What's that?"

The others got up, went over to the window, and Stiles said as they all looked out of the window, "That thing on the ground?"

Scott nodded, and Isaac said, "It looks like…is that a girl?"

Derek walked to the door, and said, "There's only one way to find out."

He opened the door, and they all walked out, and around the back of the house. Stiles and Derek got on their knees beside Max, and Boyd said, "I wonder why her hands are tied."

Stiles gently shook Max's shoulder, and said when she didn't even stir, "Hey."

Erica said when she looked under the blanket, "I think I may have an idea of why her hands are tied."

When the boys looked at her, she said, "I think she was raped."

Stiles said, "What?"

Erica said, "She has no clothes on, and she has cuts and bruises covering her body. How would you explain that, and her hands being tied?"

Derek said, "We need to get her inside."

As Stiles went to pick her up, Erica stopped him, putting a hand on his forearm. When he looked at her, she said, "I'll get her."

He nods, and she picked Max up. As they started to walk back into the house, Derek looks at Stiles, seeing him look at Max with something familiar in his eyes. Erica said, "I'll take her up to my room, and put her in a pair of my pajamas."

She walked upstairs, and once she was in her room, she layed Max on her bed. Stiles came in, carrying a pair of scissors, and said, "I'm gonna cut the rope around her wrists, and then you can put some clothes on her."

She nodded, and Stiles sat on the bed, beside Max. He put the rope between the scissor blades, and started to cut it. When he was done, he said as he stood up, "She's all yours."

He went out, shutting the door behind him, and Erica sat on the bed, holding a pair of underwear, a bra, and black pajamas. She uncovered her, and started to dress her. When she was done, she pulled the covers over Max, and as she walked out, she tossed Max's blanket in her clothes hamper.

She walked downstairs, and when she got into the living room, Stiles said from the couch, "How is she?"

She said as she sat beside him, "She's sleeping, but she seems to be fine for now."

Boyd said, "Now what? We just wait 'til she wakes up?"

Isaac said, "Remember, when she wakes up, be very gentle towards her."

Derek nodded, and said, "Isaac's right, if she really **was** raped, I doubt she'll want to be touched. So the only thing I can think of is try not to touch her, just talk to her."

Everyone nodded, and Scott said, "Alright, who's up for a game of Uno?"

They all looked at him, and he said, "What? It's a quiet game…or at least it should be. You never know with Isaac and Boyd."

As both boys glared at him, Derek said, "Stiles, a word, please."

Stiles nodded, and both boys stood up. They walked into the kitchen, and Derek shut the door behind them. He turned to look at his best friend, and Stiles said, "What's up?"

Derek said, "You like her, don't you?"

Stiles' cheeks turned a fair shade of pink, but he said, "I don't know what you mean."

Derek smirked, and said, "I think you do…you're blushing."

Stiles sighed, and said, "What's not to like? She's beautiful."

Derek said, "How can you tell? She's covered in cuts and bruises."

Stiles looked at the ceiling, and said, "I think I've found my Mate."

Derek said, "Well, I guess we'll find out tonight. It's a full moon…so if you shift completely, then we know you've found your Mate."

Stiles nodded, thinking, _I just know I've found her._ He said, "So, how did you know?"

Derek smiled, and said, "The look in your eyes when you looked at her. They were filled with love. You, my friend, need to learn to keep your emotions out of your eyes."

Stiles rolled his eyes, and said, "Don't make me pound you."

Derek snorted, and said, "Yeah, right. You may be my best friend, and my co-Alpha…but let's face it, you could never take me down."

Stiles smiled, and said, "You wanna bet on it?"

"Bet what? You don't have any money."

"True, and neither do you. None of us do…that's why I bring back stuff my dad gives us, and we steal whatever else we need."

Derek was about to reply, when they heard arguing in the other room. He shook his head, and said as he hit Stiles' shoulder, "Come on, dude. Let's go make sure they don't kill each other."

Stiles snorted, and said as he followed his best friend out of the kitchen, "Like that would happen, with two Alphas around."

Derek demanded as they walked into the living room, and saw the other four going at it, "What is going on here?"

Stiles said, "You'll wake her up."

Scott muttered, "I had to suggest Uno."

(upstairs)

Max woke up, and looked around. When she saw the strange room, she gasped, and flung the covers back. She stood up, winced, and ran out the door. She ran out, and heard, "She's awake!"

She thought it came from upstairs, so she ran downstairs, only to stop when Stiles stepped in front of her, saying, "It's ok, we won't hurt you."

She screamed, and tried to get around him, when Erica said, "Settle down, you're safe here."

Max tripped on the bottom step, and fell forward, only to be caught by Stiles. She said as she struggled to get away by beating on his chest, "Let me go, don't hurt me!"

He rubbed small circles into her back, and said, "I've got you, it's alright…no one's going to hurt you here."

She slowly stopped struggling, and started to cry, burying her face in Stiles' chest, and he just held her. He looked at Derek, and his best friend smiled and nodded. Stiles smiled, and whispered soothing words into Max's ear, "It's ok, you're safe, I've got you. No one will get you here."

She slowly started to calm down, and she clung to him, like she didn't want to let go. Stiles said, "How about we go get you cleaned up a little bit, huh? Are you hungry?"

She nodded into his chest, and sniffed. He picked her up, bridal-style, and she snuggled closer to him, wincing. He asked as he started to walk upstairs, "Someone make her something to eat."

Once they were back in Erica's room, he layed her on the bed, but when he went to stand up, she threw her arms around his neck, whimpering, "Don't leave me."

Stiles felt his heart breaking as he said, "I'm not going far, just to the bathroom, to get a washcloth and some warm water. I'll be right back."

She hesitated, and then slowly nodded as she let him go. He walked out, and she pulled her knees up to her chest. He came back in, with a washcloth, and some steaming water. He sat on the bed, and dipped the cloth into the water. Taking it out, he gently touched Max's face with it. She tensed up, and he whispered, "It's ok, I'm just wiping the dirt off of your face."

She slowly nodded, and looked into his eyes, thinking that she saw something in his eyes, but wasn't sure. She sat very still as he continued, and he said, "What's your name?"

"Max."

"I'm Stiles, and those people down there are my friends, and also my family. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"So am I. Where's your family? Were you kidnapped?"

He saw tears form in her eyes as she said, "My family did this to me, all of it."

He stopped, and looked at her. He said, "Max, I'm so sorry. Will you let me hug you?"

She hesitated, and then gave a small nod. He put the cloth down, and wrapped his arms around her. She tensed up, but when he started rubbing circles into her back, she started to relax. He whispered, "You'll be safe here with me…with us."

Then, he felt something on her back, and said as he pulled away slightly, "Max, what is this?"

She looked down, and mumbled something. He asked, "Huh?"

"My wings."

"Wings?"

She nodded, and he said, "How do you have wings?"

"I was born with them."

"May I see them?"

Again, she hesitated, and then nodded. She said, "Do you have a pair of scissors?"

"There should be a pair on the desk."

He stood up, and walked over to the desk on the other side of the room. He moved some papers, and found the scissors. Walking back over to her, he handed them to her, saying, "Here you go."

"Can you go out for a second? I need to cut holes in the back of this shirt to let my wings out. Whose clothes are these, anyway?"

"Sure, and they're Erica's."

He walked out, shutting the door behind him. Still sitting on the bed, she slowly took the shirt off, and cut holes in the back. Once she put the shirt back on, she said, "Stiles?"

She heard, "Yes, Max?"

"You can come back in, now."

She looked down as the door opened, and Stiles walked in. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over to her, and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands, and felt her tense up slightly, and then relax. He whispered, "It's ok, Max."

She looked into his eyes, and finally nodded. She slowly spread her wings, and his eyes widened, as he said, "Wow."

She asked, "Is that good or bad?"

He smiled, and said, "Good. They're beautiful."

He was rewarded with a very small smile, which made his smile wider. He asked, "May I touch them?"

She nodded, and he slowly raised his hand. His fingers brushed against the feathers, and he looked into her eyes. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's all my fault."

He stood up, and sat on the bed, as he said, "What's all your fault?"

Pulling her wings in, she said, "Everything that's happened. Them beating me, and then my two best friends, who were like my brothers, they—."

By now, she had started crying, and he pulled her into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, and feeling her flinch, he said, "Is that what **they** told you? Did they tell you it was your fault?"

Laying her head on his shoulder, she nodded. She said, "They said that everything that they did to me was my fault, because I was so pretty. I don't think I was, especially not now."

Once again, Stiles felt his heart breaking. He said, "Max, look at me."

She raised her head, and when she looked at him, he said, "None of this was your fault. They don't deserve to call you their friend. They don't even deserve to live for this. And, you are **very** beautiful, even now."

"Are you just saying that, or do you mean it?"

"I really mean it."

She laid her head back on his shoulder, and said, "What if they find me?"

"Even if they do find you here somehow, my Pack will protect you. I promise you that."

"Your Pack? What do you mean?"

"I don't want to scare you."

"I've seen and lived through a lot of things. Even Erasers have scared me."

"What's an Eraser?"

"Half-human, half-wolf. Created to seek, kill and destroy."

"Is it like a werewolf?"

"No, they're nothing like werewolves."

He paused, and then said, "Max, I have something to show you, but I don't want to scare you."

"What is it?"

Stiles put her back on the bed, stood up, and shifted, eyes glowing red before going back to his normal color. She stared at him, smiled, and said, "You're not scaring me, Mr. Werewolf."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're not. So, are your friends werewolves, too?"

Stiles nodded as he shifted back to normal. She asked, "Are you the leader of the Pack?"

"I'm one of them. My best friend is the other Alpha."

He sat back down beside her, and said, "I swear to you, they won't lay a finger on you again. Not while we're here."

She said, "Is it strange that I feel safe with you?"

"No, Max, it's not strange at all."

He touched her shoulder, and she tensed up. When she looked into his eyes, she relaxed. He said, "Do you want to go meet the others?"

She hesitated, and said, "Ok."

They stood up, and Stiles opened the door. They walked out, and he looked at her. He asked, "Do you want to hold my hand? You can squeeze it if you want to come back up here. Or, if you want me to hold you."

She gave a small nod, and she took his hand. As they walked downstairs, he heard her heartbeat start to faster. He whispered, "It's ok, Max. I'm right here."

She nodded, and then they entered the living room. Everyone looked at them, and Stiles squeezed her hand as he said, "Everyone, this is Max. Max, this is the Pack. She knows that we're werewolves. Max, the guy sitting in the corner with the book is my best friend, Derek, the other Alpha. Over there on the couch, is Erica and Scott. On the floor is Isaac and Boyd. Guys, I've offered her our protection."

They all nodded, and Max gave a quiet, "Hello."

She looked at Erica, and said, "Thank you for letting me wear your clothes."

Erica smiled at her, and said, "You're welcome."

She looked at Stiles, and whispered, "I want them to see my wings."

Stiles smiled, nodded, and whispered back, "You don't have to whisper. Everyone can hear you, with our super-hearing."

They walked into the center of the room, still holding hands. Max looked at Stiles, and he smiled, saying, "It's ok, go ahead."

She nodded, and still looking at him, slowly unfolded her wings. She looked at everyone else, and saw faces full of wonder and awe. Isaac said, "They're beautiful, Max."

Everyone else nodded, and Max gave a small smile, saying, "Thank you."

She pulled them back in, and Derek said, "Stiles, you said something about offering her our protection."

Stiles nodded, and said, "She's worried that the ones that did this to her will come after her."

Scott asked, "Have they been known to do that?"

Max nodded, and said, "Whenever one of us was missing, the rest of us didn't stop looking until we had found them. I seriously doubt it will be different for me."

Derek said, "You know the people who did this to you?"

Max looked down, and said, "Yes."

Boyd said, "Who are they?"

She looked down, and said, "My family."

Scott said, "Your family did all that to you?"

She nodded, and squeezed Stiles' hand. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she sank to ground, crying. Dropping to his knees beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, saying as she tensed up, "It's ok, Max. It's alright, you're safe, we won't let them near you."

She cried out, "I tried to get them to stop, I tried! But, they wouldn't! I was so scared!"

Erica got up, and kneeled beside them. She touched Max's shoulder, and when she felt her flinch, she said, "Listen to me, Max. Stiles is right, we won't let them come anywhere near you."

Stiles kept holding her, as she started to calm down. She slowly looked up, and seemed to relax a little. However, she continued to cling to Stiles. He thought, _I **will** make sure she stays safe…no matter what it takes._ Derek looked at him, and thought, _He really does like her. I hope she really is his Mate._

Stiles began to rub circles into her back, and when she had calmed down, Isaac said, "Derek made you some scrambled eggs."

Stiles said, "Are you still hungry, Max?"

She nodded, and he said, "Come on, then."

He helped her stand up, and sat her down on the couch, and said, "Is it in the kitchen, Sourwolf?"

Derek nodded, and he got up, saying, "I'll go get it. You stay here with her."

Stiles nodded, and sat down beside Max as Derek walked out. Max put her head on his shoulder, and he smiled. When Derek came back in, he handed the plate to Stiles, who said, "Derek's Special Eggs. Hope you like them."

She took the plate, and picked up the fork. She lifted her head, and started to lift her arm. They all saw her hand shaking, and she sighed as the put the fork down. She said, "I'm sorry, I'm trying. I'm scared, that's all."

Stiles took the plate, and turned so that he was facing her. He put some eggs on the fork, and said as he lifted the fork to her mouth, "Here you go."

Hesitantly, she ate the eggs off of the fork. Smiling, Stiles continued with the gesture. Once they were done, she yawned. He chuckled, and said, "Why don't I take you upstairs, and let you take a nap?"

She nodded, and he stood up. He picked her up, bridal-style, and ignoring the smiles from the others, he walked upstairs. As he walked into a different room, he said, "Is it ok if we go to my room, instead of Erica's?"

She nodded, and he laid her down on his bed. As he started to leave, she said, "Where are you going?"

He turned back to her, smiled, and said, "Did you want me to stay?"

She nodded, and he walked back over to his bed. He asked, "Do you want me to lie down, too?"

She nodded, and he chuckled. He laid down on the bed beside her, and took her in his arms. She tensed up slightly, but then relaxed, when he said, "Is this ok?"

"Yes."

He paused, and said, "Max, the others and I are going to have to go out tonight. It's the full moon, and I don't want to scare you, when we all shift. I'll have my friend Jackson come over and watch you. Is that ok?"

"I can't go with you?"

"Well, I didn't think you'd want to be out in the woods, in the dark."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine."

He hesitated, and then nodded, saying, "Ok, Max, you can come with me."

She smiled, and put her head to his chest. Snuggling closer to him, she said, "Thank you, Stiles."

He smiled, and said, "You're welcome, Max."

As she started to fall asleep, he kissed her forehead, and she sighed calmly.

(night)

They all gathered in the living room, and when Boyd saw Max, he said, "Are you coming, too?"

Max, holding onto Stiles' hand, nodded. Derek opened the front door, and they all walked outside. As they stood on the porch, they saw the clouds uncover the moon, causing the werewolves to shift. Once they were on the grass, Stiles looked at Max, and said, "I need to run a test real fast. Will you be ok staying with Derek and the others, for just a minute?"

She looked into his eyes, and nodded after a second. He smiled, and said to Derek, "If I am able to shift completely, I'll howl twice."

Derek nodded, and Stiles took his shirt off, causing Max to blush and look away. He ran off into the woods, and as he came to a stop at the river, he felt a pull. Smiling, he shifted completely, thinking, _I knew it!_

He howled twice, and started shifting back to normal shift as he started to run back to the others, and his Mate.

(back with the others)

The werewolves smiled, knowing what the two howls meant. Max asked Erica, "Doesn't shifting completely mean that he's found his Mate?"

Erica looked at her, still smiling, and nodded. Max thought as she looked back at the woods, _Am I the Mate?_

Derek thought as he looked at Max, _He did it…he found his Mate._

They continued to watch the woods, and when Stiles came out, Max smiled. Stiles smiled, and said as he ran up to them, "I did it…I shifted completely."

The other werewolves chuckled, and he said, "Why don't you guys go for a run? I need to talk to Derek and Max."

Everyone except for Derek and Max nodded, and ran off into the woods. The three sat down on the ground, and Max said, "Stiles?"

Stiles looked at her, and said, "Yes, Max?"

"Am I the Mate?"

He looked at Derek, and when his best friend nodded, he looked back at Max, and said, "Yeah."

She smiled, and Derek said as Stiles smiled back at her, "Max, do you know what this means?"

She looked at him, and shook her head. He said, "He'll be even more protective of you, than he would if you **weren't** his Mate. Everyone here will look to you, just like they would an Alpha."

She nodded, and looked back at Stiles. Stiles said, looking back at her, "Derek, I want to talk to Max for a minute."

Derek nodded, and stood up. As he ran off, Stiles said, "Max, I want you to know that I like you, but if you—."

She interrupted him by planting a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she whispered, "I like you, too."

He smiled, and said as she smiled back, "Would you go out with me?"

She nodded, and he said, "We can take it as slow as you want."

She nodded again, and said, "What would you say if one day, I wanted the Bite?"

"I would be ok with it, if it was what you wanted. It'll hurt a little at first. Do you know what you'll be asking for?"

She took his hand, and said, "Yeah, I know."

"Ok. Are you saying that you want the Bite?"

She nodded, and said, "Does it have to be now?"

"Of course not. Whenever you're ready."

She nodded, and said, "Do you need to go into the woods again?"

"Not if you don't want to be alone."

She hesitated, and then said, "You can go. I'll just take a fly."

He nodded, and said as they stood up, "Ok, I'll howl when I get back. Don't go far."

She nodded, and said as she opened her wings, "I won't."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then ran off, into the woods. She sighed, and started to beat her wings. As she started to fly, she listened for Stiles' howl. She flew above the woods, and looked down. She saw one of them running back to the house, but she didn't know which one is was. She flew a little farther, and then she heard the howl. She smiled, and turned to go back to the house. When she got above the house, saw noticed something in the distance. Actually, she saw **five** somethings. Her eyes widened, and she flew down to the house, where everyone was waiting for her. As soon as she touched ground, she pulled her wings in. As she ran to Stiles, they could all see how scared she was. Stiles asked as she ran into his waiting arms and clung to him, "Max, what's wrong?"

She said into his chest, "They're up there, flying this way! I think they saw me!"

Derek said as they all looked up, except for Max, and Stiles growled, "Everyone, get inside. Stiles, take her upstairs to your room, and stay there. Everyone else, stay in the living room with me. If they pose as a threat, then we can take them."

Everyone nodded, and they ran inside. Stiles grabbed his Mate's hand, and pulled her upstairs. Once they were in his room, he shut the door, and locked it. They sat on his bed, and he pulled her to him. She continued to cling to him, and he said, "It'll be alright, Max."

(downstairs)

Everyone else was waiting in the living room. Boyd looked out the window, and said, "There's five of them, and they're landing."

Isaac looked at Derek, and said, "What do we do?"

They all looked at him, and just as the doorbell rang, he said, "Watch TV or something, to make it seem like we're just a big happy family. Isaac, Boyd, now would be a good time to play a card game, and argue about it."

They nodded, and he walked to the front door. He waited until he heard the TV, and once the arguing started, he smirked, and opened the door. He saw five teenagers standing on the porch, and he said as he crossed his arms, "Can I help you?"

The boy in the front, Fang, said, "Have you seen a teenage girl around her? Brown hair, light skin, blue eyes?"

Derek raised his eyebrow, and said, "In case you haven't noticed, we live in the middle of the freakin' **woods**. Not many people come around here."

As the arguing got louder, Derek thought, _Either they're really arguing…or they're fantastic actors._

That's when they heard Erica get involved. _Yep, they're really arguing._

None of the five teenagers in front of him seemed like they believed him, but Fang said, "Ok, thank you."

Derek didn't say anything as he shut the door in their faces. He put his ear to the door, and heard Iggy say, "We know she's in the area. We all saw her go down in **these** trees. She's gotta at least be in the town."

_Dang it._

He went into the living room, and the arguing stopped. He said, "What happened to cause Erica to get involved?"

Erica said, "Nothing, we were just acting."

Derek stared at them, mouth open, and then said, "Well done, pups. Scott, watch out the window, to make sure they leave."

Scott nods, and looks out the window. After a second, he said, "They just flew away."

Derek nods, and said as he went upstairs, "I'll be right back."

He stopped outside Stiles' door, and said, "Ok, you guys, they're gone. Can I come in?"

After a few seconds, he heard the door unlock, and he opened the door. As he shut the door behind him, and Stiles went back to sit next to Max, he said, "Max, they know you're in the area. You need to have someone with you at all times. I hate to say this, but Stiles, it may be a good idea to have her enroll in the school. The rest of you are at the school all day, until practice is over, and I'll be patrolling the town area, making sure that they stay off of our trail."

Stiles takes Max's hand as they both nod, and Stiles said, "I'll have my dad meet us at the school tomorrow, with some fake info, to get her settled in. And, to make sure that she has at least one of us in every class with her."

He pulled out his phone, and dialed his dad's number. He waited a few seconds, and then said, "Hey dad."

He put it on speaker, and they heard, "Hey, son. How is everything?"

"Fine, something great happened to me tonight."

"What is it, son? Did you go skinny-dipping in the hot springs again?"

The boys saw Max blush, and both chuckled as Stiles said, "No, dad, I did not go skinny-dipping."

"Then, what is it, Stiles?"

"I shifted completely."

"Doesn't that mean that you found your Mate?"

"Yep, I found her this morning."

"That's great, son."

"She's everything I ever hoped for. We need you to meet us at the school tomorrow, with some fake transcripts, and a story."

"Sure, but why?"

"There's some people after her, and she's really scared. Derek will be patrolling the town tomorrow, and the rest of us have school. And, we need you to look at our schedules, and make it so that she has at least one of us in each of her classes."

"Of course, son. Tell me about her."

As Stiles looked at her, he smiled, and said, "Her name's Max, and she's beautiful. I don't even have enough words to describe her."

Max blushed again, and Stiles kissed her as his father said, "That's amazing, son. I'm glad you found the one you've been waiting for."

"Me, too, dad. Me, too."

"Ok, well, I've got to run. I'll meet you at the school at 6:30. I know Gerard will already be there, and there will barely be any students."

"Ok, dad. See you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you, too, son."

Stiles hung up, and said, "It's all set."

Derek nodded, and Max said, "Derek?"

"Yes, Max?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I asked Stiles for the Bite."

Derek smiled, and said, "That's great, Max."

"He said he would do it whenever I'm ready, and I feel like it'll be pretty soon."

Derek and Stiles nodded, and Stiles said, "We're gonna go to sleep, we have to get up extra early in the morning."

Derek nodded, and said as he opened the door, "Good night, lovebirds."

They both said as he shut the door behind him, "Good night."

They laid down on the bed, and Stiles pulled her to him, saying, "I'll never let you go."

"I don't **want** you to ever let me go."

He smiled, and kissed her forehead, making her smile. He said, "Get some sleep, Max. We have a long day tomorrow."

She nodded, and said, "What did Derek mean when he said that you guys had 'practice'?"

"We play lacrosse."

(AN: *See bottom of chapter*)They heard knocking on the door, and Stiles said, "What?"

They heard Erica say, "Can we come in, Stiles?"

"Sure."

The door opened, and the rest of the pack walked in. Isaac said, "Derek's patrolling the area outside."

Scott said, "Max, can we help you feel comfortable?"

Max hesitated, and then nodded. They walked to the bed, and took off their shoes. Erica laid behind Max, and nuzzled her face into her back. Boyd laid behind her, and put his arm over her, so that his hand was resting on Max's hip. Isaac laid behind Stiles, and put his arm over him, laying his hand on Max's arm. Scott laid behind him, and laid his leg over his, so that his foot was barely touching Max's leg. When they felt her tense up, Erica whispered, "It's ok, Max, just relax."

Max slowly relaxed, and Boyd said, "Good night, Max."

As she closed her eyes, she answered, "Good night."

* * *

Author's Notes: *Scene inspired by yukikoneko1990*

**Review Please!**


	3. Max Receives the Bite

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, or Maximum Ride, sadly.**

Chapter Three: Max receives the Bite

(morning)

The Pack is waiting for Max and Stiles to come downstairs. Isaac said, "If they don't hurry, we'll be late to meet with the Sheriff."

Just as he said that, they heard Stiles' door open, and then footsteps. They looked up as the Alpha and his Mate came down, and Erica said, "I knew those clothes would fit her."

Max smiled, and said, "I used to wear stuff like this."

Scott said, "I talked to my mom last night, and she said that she'll take you to the mall tonight, and get you some clothes."

Max nodded, and said, "Someone will be with us, right?"

Stiles nodded, and said as he took her hand, "Derek and I are going. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Derek looked at his phone, and said, "Alright, we'd better get going. I'll follow you to the school. Isaac, Erica and Boyd, you guys ride with me."

They all nodded, and Boyd opened the door. They walked out, and Stiles, Max and Scott got into Stiles' black Jeep, while Derek, Erica, Isaac and Boyd got into Derek's midnight black Camaro. Stiles saw Max look up, so he said, "Are you ok, Max?"

"Yea."

(school)

They drove into the parking lot, and got out of the cars, except for Derek, who said, "I'll be here after practice. You guys be careful."

They nodded, and as Derek drove off, the Sheriff's car pulled into the lot. Stiles said as a man got out, "Max, this is my dad."

Stiles' dad walked over to them, and said, "Hey, son. This must be Max."

She nodded, and looked down as she said, "It's nice to meet you, sir."

He smiled, and said, "It's nice to meet you, too, young lady."

Stiles asked, "Did you get the fake info?"

The Sheriff nodded, and held out a file he had been holding. Stiles took it, opened it, and smiled as he looked at it. Isaac asked, "What is it?"

Stiles looked at his dad, and said, "Oh, this is good."

"I thought you'd say that, son."

Max took the file, and said as she looked at it, "I've gotten all A's for the past seven years?"

The Sheriff nodded, and Erica asked, "And, what's the story?"

Stiles' father looked at her, and said, "She lives with us, because she's in protective custody. Her family was killed, and she was the only witness."

Max looked down, and said, "That's got some truth to it."

She looked up, and said, "Thank you, sir. However, there's one problem with these transcripts."

The man looked at her, and Stiles said, "What is it, Max?"

"I've barely received any education. What if someone asks me a question?"

Boyd said, "At least one of us will be in each class with you. We'll answer for you."

She nodded, and the Sheriff said, "Before we go in there, would you like to tell me who's after you?"

Max looked at Stiles, and he nodded, saying, "It's ok, Max. He just wants to know so he can help."

Max nodded, and said as Stiles took her hand, "My family."

Stiles' dad looked at her, and said, "Did you just say that your family's after you?"

"Yes, sir, the kids I've lived with my whole life."

"What about your parents?"

"We don't have any parents."

They all looked at her, and Isaac said, "You don't have parents?"

She said as she shook her head, "No, we never have. Well, there was a man living with us when we were little, but he died a long time ago."

The Sheriff asked, "Can you tell me why they're after you?"

She felt tears start to come to her eyes, and she squeezed Stiles' hand as she said, "Because I escaped from them. They beat me, and then two of my brothers, they raped me. They almost found me last night. They came to the house."

They all looked at her, because this was the first time she had actually told any of them, except for Stiles, that she **had** indeed been raped. Stiles' dad said, "So you really are in protective care."

Stiles nodded, and said, "Yes, she is, dad."

His father said, "Don't worry, Max. Everyone right here will do everything they can to make sure you stay safe."

"Thank you, sir."

"Call me Mr. Stilinski."

"Thank you, Mr. Stilinski."

The Pack heard a flutter of wings, and tensed up. When Max felt Stiles tense up and heard him growl beside her, she looked at him, and said, "What is it, Stiles?"

He said as he pulled her closer to him, "Wings…we need to get you inside."

As they rushed up the sidewalk, Max thought she saw the Flock standing in the shadows, watching her. Scott opened the door, and they ran inside. Stiles pulled her to him, and felt her shaking. He whispered, "It's ok, Max. It'll be alright."

She whimpered, "I saw them, they were standing in the shadows."

Mr. Stilinski said, "I think it would be a good time to go to the principal's office, and get you settled in."

Max nodded, and Stiles said, "Scott, go with them. You all know I don't trust Gerard, with him being a hunter. I'm gonna go call Derek, and let him know about the situation outside."

Scott nodded, and Stiles kissed his Mate. He said as he let her go, "I'm right out here. You'll be safe in there with dad and Scott."

She nodded, and the three of them walked toward the principal's office. Stiles pulled out his phone, and dialed Derek's number.

(inside the office)

The principal was sitting behind the desk, while Mr. Stilinski and Max sat in front of the desk, and Scott stood against the wall, scowling at the man behind the desk, arms crossed. The principal said, "I suppose this is the girl you called me about last night, John."

Mr. Stilinski nodded, and said, "Yes, this is Max. Max, this is the principal, Gerard Argent. His grand-daughter, Scott's girlfriend Allison, goes here."

Max nodded, and Gerard said, "Well, miss, John has made me aware of why you're here. You'll be well-protected."

Max nodded again, and said, "Thank you, sir."

He handed her a piece of paper, which she gave to Scott. He read over it, and nodded to her. Gerard asked, "Do we need to beef up security?"

John shook his head, and said, "She'll be well-looked after by her boyfriend and his friends."

The principal raised an eyebrow, and said, "Her boyfriend?"

The Sheriff nodded, and said, "My son, Stiles."

Gerard said, "Ah. Well, miss, it's nice having you join our school."

Max said as the three stood up, "Thank you, sir."

The Sheriff shook his hand, and then they walked out, Scott following them, leaving Gerard standing behind his desk, pursing his lips, thinking, _Really, another one of them? I don't like that Stiles boy…or his father…I know they know something about the _

_werewolves and those Alphas._

He walked around the desk, and closed the door, after catching Stiles giving him a tiny glare.

(with the others)

When the three got to the others, Isaac said as Stiles put his arms around his Mate, "Did everything go smoothly?"

Mr. Stilinski nodded, and said, "Yep, now I've got to get going. It's almost time for work."

They all nodded, and Stiles said, "Ok, thanks, dad. I'll talk to you later."

The Sheriff nodded, and walked out. Stiles looked at Scott, and said, "Well, what's her schedule like?"

Scott answered, "She has Chemistry and Homeroom with you, Algebra with Isaac and Erica, World History with me, and English with Boyd. She has lunch with all of us."

They all nodded, and she said, "I don't know anything about any of that stuff."

Erica said, "Don't worry, Max. We'll answer the questions, so you don't have to."

Max smiled, and nodded, when Stiles said as he looked at the clock on the wall, "Ok, you guys. It's 7:15, so people are gonna start coming in any second. Max, just stay with me. After Homeroom and Chemistry, I'll walk you to your next class, and whoever has the next class with you will walk you to the class after that."

Max nodded, and he looked at the others, who nodded. When his phone rang, he took it out of his pocket, and answered it, saying, "Hello?"

They all heard Derek say, "You guys need to come out here."

"Ok, we'll be out there in a sec."

Stiles hung up, and let go of Max. Taking her hand, they all walked outside. Once they were outside, they walked over to Derek, who was leaning against the wall, holding a piece of paper. Stiles said, "What's up?"

Derek handed Stiles the paper, and he read over it. He growled, and Max said, "What's wrong?"

She took the paper from him, and despite his protests, she read it. _We know Max is with you, and we will come for her. She can't run forever. ~F_

Erica, who had been reading it over her shoulder, said, "'F'?"

Max whispered, "It means Flock. Derek, where did you find this?"

"Right here, on the ground."

She looked at her Mate, and said, "Stiles, I want the Bite."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and said, "I want it, **now**."

Boyd looked at his phone, and said, "School doesn't start for another hour, and the Bite only needs twenty minutes to take effect."

Stiles nodded, and said, "Ok, we'll go back to the house. Derek, come with us. The rest of you stay here. We won't be long. As soon as the Bite takes effect, we'll be on our way back."

They all nodded, and Max said, "Before we go, I have something to tell you guys."

Boyd said, "What is it?"

"I want to say that I feel safe with all of you, and I want to say thank you for accepting me, and protecting me."

They all smiled, and she smiled back as the three walked back to the Jeep.

(house)

Once they got inside, they went upstairs to Stiles' room. Derek stood outside the door, said as Stiles had Max sit on the bed, "I'll wait out here."

Stiles nodded, and Derek shut the door. Stiles sat beside her on the bed, and she could tell he was nervous, so she said, "Are you ok, Stiles?"

He looked at her, and said, "Max, there's something I didn't tell you about this."

"What is it?"

"Most of the time, a person survives the Bite, but sometimes, it kills them. I just don't want you to…"

She took his hand, and said, "Stiles, it'll be alright. I'll survive, I know I will."

He looked into her eyes, and then he nodded. He slowly leaned in, and she closed her eyes as his fangs came out. He put his hands on her neck, and kissed one side, before sinking his fangs into her skin. She gasped, but didn't try to pull away as she fainted. He gently laid her on the bed, and looked at her. He stood up, and opened the door. Derek took one look into Stiles' wide eyes, and said, "What's wrong, Stiles?"

"What if she doesn't pull through? What if she—? "

Derek put both hands on his shoulders, interrupting him, and said, "Dude, she'll make it. Come on, let's go downstairs and wait."

Stiles nodded, and followed his best friend downstairs. They sat down on the couch, and waited.

(Stiles' room, twenty minutes later)

Max slowly opened her eyes, and felt her neck. She could tell the wound had healed, and she felt the scar. She smiled, and stood up. She went into the connecting bathroom, cleaned up the dried blood, and then brushed her hair using her Mate's brush. She walked back into his room, and picked up a pair of scissors. She went back into the bathroom, and cut her hair, so that it was shoulder-length, instead of half-way down her back. As she continued to look in the mirror, she grinned as she saw her eyes flash the color orange, the color of the Alpha Mate. She walked out of the bathroom, and to the bedroom door. She heard talking downstairs, and she smiled. As she opened the door, the talking stopped. She slowly walked downstairs, and into the living room, where she saw Stiles and Derek staring at her. Stiles stood up from the couch, and went over to her. He pulled her to him, and she said, "I told you that I would be fine."

He pulled away, and kissed her. When they stopped to catch their breathes, he said, "I was so worried."

She smiled as she gripped his neck, and said as her eyes flashed orange, causing him to shiver, "Look, Stiles, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded, and she asked, "What do you think of my hair? A new me, through and through."

He smiled as he ran his fingers through it, saying, "Even better than before."

Derek said, "Stunning, Max."

She said, as she took her Mate's hand, "Come on, we don't want to be late for school."

Stiles nodded, and Derek said, "I'll follow, just to make sure the area's all clear. Besides, I've gotta patrol, anyway."

The couple nodded, and Derek opened the front door. They walked out, and Stiles and Max got into the Jeep, while Derek got into the Camaro. Right before they drove off, Max kissed her Mate again, tangling her hands into his hair. Derek, who had been watching, honked the horn at them, and they glared back at him. He chuckled when he barely heard the two of them growl.

(school)

They drove into the parking lot, and as they got out, students started to stare at them. They got out, except for Derek, who said, "I'll see you guys later."

They nodded, and he drove off. They walked up the sidewalk, ignoring everyone's whispers and stares, and over to the rest of the Pack, who were smiling. Max said, "Hi, guys."

Erica said, "Now the leather clothes really look great on you. Oh, and the hair was a nice touch."

Max grinned, and said, "Scott, can I have my schedule?"

Scott gave her the paper, saying, "Ok, you guys. We have fifteen minutes. Let's go, and at least **try** to be on time, for once."

They all walked in, and heard, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weirdo Club. It looks like you have a new member."

The Pack turned around, and saw the school's jocks standing in front of them. Stiles said, "What do you want, Nick?"

The boy in the front, Nick, smiled and said, "Who's the new girl?"

Erica scowled, and said, "None of your business."

Max looked at Erica, and smiled as she said, "No, it's alright. I'm not intimidated by these yahoos."

The rest of the Pack smirked as she looked back at Nick, and said, "You got a problem?"

She crossed her arms, and the jock looked at her. She raised her eyebrows, and asked, "What's the matter, big guy? You seem speechless."

The Pack was trying their best not to bust out laughing as the jocks looked at each other. Nick looked back at her, and said as she narrowed her eyes, "Whatever, new girl. It looks like you'll fit right in with these losers. Come on, guys."

As the jocks walked off, Max rolled her eyes, muttering, "Jerks."

Isaac looked at the clock on the wall, and said, "We'd better get to class, you guys. We have eight minutes."

Stiles said, "See you guys at lunch."

As they walked off, Isaac said, "Bye, PM!"

Boyd said, "PM?"

The couple could still hear them as Isaac whispered, "Pack Mom."

Max smiled as she turned to Stiles, and he said, "Wow, so much better than when we met yesterday."

She pushed him up against the wall, and kissed him fiercely, gripping his hair. When she pulled away, she growled playfully, "Like I said, a new me, through and through."

He grabbed her hand, and said as they started to walk towards their Homeroom, "I love this new you."

"Me, too."

They ignored all of the stares and annoying whispers as they walked into their classroom. Max showed the teacher her schedule, and the man nodded. They went to the back row, and sat side-by-side in the corner. Max said, "So, this is a classroom."

Stiles nodded, and she said, "It seems boring."

Once again, her Mate nodded, and said, "Yep, it is."

She looked at him, smirked, and said, "Boy, did I mess your hair up good."

He shrugged, and said, "I'm ok with that."

She looked at the clock above the door, and saw that they still had five minutes. She looked around, and saw that the teacher wasn't in the room, so she got up. She walked around Stiles' desk, and said, "Get up for a second."

Stiles, a little confused, stood up, and she sat on top of the desk, with one foot resting on the little bar connecting the little table to the chair. She said, "Sit."

Stiles sat back down in the desk, and she placed her other foot on his left leg. She leaned over, and said, "It looks like someone has been doing this to you all morning."

She tangled her hands into his hair, and kissed his roughly, earning wide-eyed stares from their classmates. When she pulled away, he smiled, and said, "Yeah, well, that does have some truth to it."

She smirked, and he looked at the clock, saying, "You might want to go sit down. He usually comes back in right about now."

She swung the leg that was resting on his over the desk, and stood up. She sat down in her desk, right as the teacher came in. She looked over at her Mate, and almost laughed, because his hair was so messed up. He looked at her, and asked, "What?"

"Your hair."

"Oh."

"How long are we in this class?"

"Ten minutes, then we go to our next class, which is Chemistry."

"What's this guy's name?"

"Mr. Adams."

The bell rang, and Mr. Adams said as he shut the door, "Well, class, let's welcome the new student. Young lady, stand up and introduce yourself."

Max stood up, crossed her arms, and said as she put all of her weight on one leg, "Max."

As she started to sit down, Mr. Adams said, "Why don't you tell the class something about you?"

She looked at Stiles, and then back at the rest of the class, saying, "You don't wanna mess with me."

(ten minutes later)

The couple walked out of the classroom, hand-in-hand. Stiles said as they walked to their next class, "How are you liking it so far?"

"It's boring, so…not liking it, except for the fact that I get to spend more time with you."

He smiled, and said, "I'll agree with that one, babe."

Looking at him, she raised an eyebrow, and said, "Babe?"

"Thought I'd try it out."

As they walked by a storage closet, she said, "Very nice…babe."

She paused, and then said, "How much time do we have?"

Stiles looked at the clock on the wall, and said, "Three minutes."

"Shoot, no time for a delay to the storage closet. Where's our classroom?"

"It's at the end of the hall."

"Let's hurry, so I can kiss you before class starts."

They ran to their classroom, Max showed the substitute her schedule, and Stiles said as they walked to the back, "I love this sub. She doesn't care what students do, as long as they don't prank her."

She smiled, and said as she sat down, "I think I'll like this woman."

He growled gently, and said, "Did I say you could sit down?"

She smirked, and said, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Stand up, and I'll show you."

She stood up, and he pushed her against the wall, kissing her roughly. She moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair. When he pulled away, he smiled as his eyes flashed red, making her shiver. He sat down, and smirked as she sat beside him.

(hour and a half later)

They walked out of the classroom, and Stiles said, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I kissed you before class."

She stopped, causing him to stop, and looked at him. She said, "Babe, I'm one of you, now."

"I know, but—."

She interrupted him by kissing him gently. Pulling away, she smiled, and said, "I promise, you didn't hurt me."

He smiled, knowing that she was telling the truth. He said as he took her hand, "Come on, we don't want you to be late for your next class."

She nodded, and they started walking again.

(after school)

The Pack was walking down the hall, when they heard, "Stiles!"

They whirled around, and Stiles said, "Hey, Jackson."

"What's up, man?"

"On the way to practice."

Jackson nodded, and said as he looked at Max, "Who's this?"

Stiles said as he put his arm around her waist, "This is my Mate, Max."

Max said, "I guess he knows about the werewolf thing, right?"

Stiles nodded, and Jackson said, "I take it you're one, too?"

She smiled, and nodded. Jackson said, "Well, I have to go pick up some stuff. Besides, you guys have to get to practice, or you'll be yelled at…again."

The Pack nodded, and started walking again as he ran off. Max suddenly said, "Stiles, do you feel my wings?"

They all stopped again, and Stiles felt her back. He shook his head, and said, "No, I don't feel them."

"I don't feel the weight of them anymore."

She yelled as she jumped into her Mate's arms, "I don't have wings anymore!"

The others laughed as Stiles picked her up, swinging her around.

(outside)

Erica sat beside Max on the top of the bleachers as they watched the boys practice, saying, "So, how do you feel?"

"Better than I've ever felt."

"Well, I think that we can all see, and smell, how happy you've made Stiles."

Max smiled, and said, "Has he always been this care-free?"

"No, he used to be this shy little boy who didn't want to be an Alpha. The other werewolves his age would tease him, because he was so small. But then, Derek came into the picture. He helped Stiles become who he is today, care-free and **very** protective."

At that, Max smiled, looking at Stiles, saying, "Well, I am, too."

The two heard, "That's good to hear."

They looked up, and saw Derek standing beside the bleachers, leaning against the rail. Erica said, "What're you doing here so early?"

He shrugged, and said, "Felt like watching the practice."

Max stood up, and said, "I'm gonna go take a walk."

Derek nodded, and she walked down the bleachers. She walked over to the woods, and started walking near the entrance. She heard a twig snap, and looked into the trees. She said, "Hello?"

She heard chuckling, and gasped as Fang and Iggy walked out. She narrowed her eyes, and said, "What are you doing here?"

Iggy said, "You should've known that we'd come looking for you."

She heard Erica shout, "Max!"

She said, "I'm not afraid of you."

Fang smirked, and said as he walked closer to her, pulling out a switchblade, "I don't believe you. Come with us, or your little friends will see you get hurt."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she said, "I will never come with you!"

She heard several pairs of feet running behind her, and before she could stop him, Fang stabbed her. As she fell to the ground, howling in pain as she held her side, they heard Stiles yell, "No!"

He ran to Max, dropping to his knees beside her, taking her into his arms. He glared up at Fang and Iggy, and growled as his eyes turned red, "You just received the death sentence."

Max's eyes turned orange as her wound started to heal. She winced as Stiles said, "Guys, grab them, and take them to the house. Take the Jeep…Erica, Max and I will take the Camaro."

The rest of the Pack nodded, and Derek and Scott grabbed Fang, while Isaac and Boyd grabbed Iggy. They dragged the two struggling boys off, and Stiles said, "Babe, are you alright? What were you doing?"

"I just wanted to take a walk. I didn't realize that they could be in the woods, waiting."

She struggled not to cry as she said, "I'm sorry, Stiles."

"It's ok, sweetheart, it's not your fault."

Both he and Erica could smell the fear coming from her. He said, "Can you stand?"

She nodded, and said as he started to help her stand up, "Yeah."

She grabbed the hand that Erica offered to her, and said, "Thanks."

Erica nodded, and they started to walk, Max's arm around his neck. After a few steps, her knees buckled, and Stiles caught her before she could fall. He picked her up, bridal-style, and Erica said, "Are you ok, Max?"

She nodded, and Stiles said as the Coach walked up to them as they reached the bench, so that Stiles could get his duffel bag. He said as Erica picked up the bag, "Sorry, Coach, but I have to leave a little early."

"What for, and where did your friends go?"

"My girlfriend's just been stabbed, and they took the guys that did it over to my dad at the office. We're taking her to the hospital."

"Alright, are you ok, young lady?"

Max nodded, and the Coach said, "You get her there fast, Stilinski, that's a lot of blood."

As they walked up the hill, he said, "Don't worry, I will."

**Review Please!**


	4. Finally Over

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Wolf, or Maximum Ride, sadly.**

Chapter Four: Finally Over

When they parked the car beside the house, they got out, and walked in. Stiles asked, "Are you ok, now, babe?"

Max nodded, and they walked into the living room. When they saw the two boys tied to chairs, glaring at them, and the Pack sitting on the couch, Max said, "Well, now look who's bound."

Fang scowled, and she said, "Where are the others?"

Iggy said, "Why do you want to know?"

"So that I can do the same thing to them, that I'm going to do to you."

Fang said, "You know, they all wanted to stay in the room that night, but we told them no."

Max's eyes narrowed as she stood in front of the boys, and said as her eyes turned orange and she put her hand on Fang's neck, "Where. Are. They?"

Fang glared at her, and said, "The hotel downtown."

Stiles said, "Which one?"

Iggy said, "Hampton Inn."

Derek said, "What's the room number, and what's the name under?"

Fang said as she squeezed his throat, "They're in Room 169, under Ride."

Max let go, and growled as she stood up, "You used **my** last name?"

She shifted, causing the two boys to gasp, and held one of her claws up. She said, "Well, boys, it looks like your sentences are about to be carried out."

She rested her claw on Iggy's chest, and said, "Stiles?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Will you do the honor of killing the brains of the operation over here?"

He came forward, and shifted, eyes red, saying as he rested a clawed hand on Fang's chest, "Gladly."

At the same time, the couple slid their clawed hands down the boys, tearing into their skin. They breathed their last in a loud scream. Max said as she shifted back to normal, except for eyes, which stayed orange, "Now, let's go take care of the others."

Stiles said, "Let's go get a warrant from my dad first."

The rest of the Pack nodded, and they walked out.

(Hampton Inn)

They walked in, and went to the front desk. The man behind the desk smiled, and said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

Stiles smiled, and said, "Hi, we have a warrant for the arrest of the people in room 169. My dad's really busy, so he asked us to do it."

"Who's your dad?"

"My dad's the Sheriff."

"Ok, may I see the warrant?"

Stiles handed him the paper, and he looked at it. His eyes widened, and said, "You go right ahead. Here's a key."

He handed Stiles the key, and he said, "Thank you, sir."

They walked out, and around the building. When they got to the room, Stiles put the key into the lock, and opened the door slowly. They heard a boy say, "Fang, Iggy, is that you? Did you bring her back?"

They walked in, and saw the four kids lying on the beds. They stood up, and the dark-skinned girl, Nudge, said, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Max, who had been behind the others, came forward, and said, "Hello, traitors."

The four gasped, and the other girl, Angel, said, "Where's Fang and Iggy?"

Isaac smirked, and said, "Well, let's just say, they're gone…for good."

The boy, Gasman, said, "You killed them?"

Scott said, "That's right, just like we're going to do to you."

Derek said, "You're going to leave with us, and we're going to take you back to our house."

Nudge said as the three started to back up, "You're not taking us anywhere."

Stiles said, "Guys, grab them."

The other boys, except for Derek, stepped forward and grabbed the three. They dragged them out, and threw them into the Camaro.

(house)

They parked the cars, and got out. When they walked in, they pushed the three to the floor. They surrounded them, and Max said, "You know, I always felt that there was something off with you three. Now I know what it is."

She shifted, and said as she held up her clawed hands, "Well, it's time to say goodbye."

She rested her claws on the Gasman's chest, and sank them into his skin as she killed him. The two girls on the floor screamed, but was interrupted as she did the same to them. She sank to the ground as she shifted back to normal. Stiles said as he knelt down, "You guys go bury these bodies."

The rest of the Pack nodded, and picked up the five bodies. Stiles touched her shoulder, and said, "Are you ok?"

"Do you still love me?"

"What?"

She looked up at him, and said, "Do you still love me, after what I just did?"

He pulled her into his arms, and said as she started to cry, "Of course I do. I'll never stop, no matter what you do. Ok?"

She nodded, and he kissed her forehead, saying, "I love you, Max."

She smiled, and said, "I love you, too."

She paused, and then said, "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What about shopping?"

He chuckled, and said, "We're still on time. Practice should've just ended, so we have about thirty minutes before we have to go meet Scott's mom."

She nodded, and stood up, saying, "Come on."

He said as he stood up, "Where are we going?"

She smiled over her shoulder, and said as she walked upstairs, "You don't really want them to see us making out when they come back in, do you?"

He smiled, and followed her into his room. He shut the door, and turned to her. He grabbed her, and pushed her up against the wall, kissing her roughly. Moaning, she pulled him as close to her as she could, and tangled her fingers into his hair. She said when he pulled away for breath, "Lay down on the floor, babe."

A little confused, he let go of her, and let her push him gently to the floor. He laid down, and she sat on his stomach, straddling him. He said, "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

She smiled, and leaned down, putting her hands on his chest and kissing him gently. She slowly slid off of him, still kissing him, and laid beside him. He pulled her to him, and when they pulled away, he said, "You do know that, don't you?"

"If you say so, Mr. Werewolf."

She kissed him again, and when he pulled away, he said, "I love it when you kiss me like that."

She smiled, and he said, "As much as I would like to continue, we really need to get going."

She sighed, and nodded. They stood up, and Stiles opened the door. They walked downstairs, and found the others waiting for them, all smiling. Stiles said, "What?"

Derek said, "Man, she messed your hair up big time."

The others chuckled, and Boyd said, "Thank you for taking it up to your room, though."

Erica shook her head, and hit him upside the head, causing everyone to laugh.

(mall)

As Stiles and Max walked inside, hand-in-hand, with Mrs. McCall, who absolutely adored Max, they didn't notice someone watching them. Gerard thought as he drove off, _I know exactly how to get the information I need. And who to get it from._

THE END

**Review Please!**


End file.
